


I Almost Lost Him

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: The Incredible Tale Of Lance Hunter and Jemma Simmons [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Confusion, F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Episode: s01e06 FZZT, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Lance?” she whispered on the phone. Her voice was shaky and it unnerved him. There was something seriously wrong with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I deleted a number of older fics I didn't like, some how I am at 100 again... This is the party that never seems to stop.   
> So FZZT angst with Hunter and Jemma as siblings because why not?

“Lance?” she whispered on the phone. Her voice was shaky and it unnerved him. There was something seriously wrong with her.

“Jemma? Two seconds,” then he turned to everyone else in the room. “Izzy, Idaho, give us a sec!” Then he was back to Jemma. “What’s wrong?” It had taken him less than a moment and only one word to realise that something was wrong with Jemma. Really wrong.

“I nearly died Lance.”

He felt his blood turn to ice. His younger sister had almost died.

She had almost died.

He shook his head.

She shouldn’t have to know that feeling, that sensation.

Not at all.

He knew that feeling all too well.

But Jemma…

She shouldn’t have to know that feeling. 

The feeling of death.

Not her.

Not Jemma.

“Are you… Jemma what happened?”

She took a shaking breath before continuing. “I was ill.”

Hunter frowned, wondering when his baby sister had been ill.

And he would have known. Jemma told him nearly everything.

“You were ill?” he asked after a lull in the conversation. “Jemma, you never told me you were ill.”

“I only knew… I only knew hours before…”

She couldn’t bring herself to say what she wanted to say next and it made Hunter sick to the stomach himself.

“Jemma, please,” he begged, wanting to know what happened. “What’s wrong?”

Jemma’s breath on the other end of the phone was unsteady. “You remember… do you remember the Chitauri invasion of New York?”

Hunter nodded. “Yeah.”

Of course he did.

Who could forget the mayhem that Loki had rained down upon New York?

“Jems, what’s this got to do with anything?”

“We were investigating these deaths. Suspicious. And I was infected with something, the virus. We didn’t know… didn’t know. Not until… not until we worked out that it was a virus. And I had it worked out, using all that data that I had. I had two hours Lance.”

She paused, and just from her breath that she was crying.

“Jemma,” he asked, his voice soft. “Are you… do you want me to come to where you are? You know that Hill would say yes.”

Jemma gave a soft laugh at her brother’s question. That he would come to her, despite all the implications that would be associated with it. “Lance,” she said not knowing where she was going to.

“Jemma, are you okay now?”

She let out a breath. “I can’t sleep. I can just… Lance, I could have blown the plane out of the sky. And there was no cure when I ran out of time.”

Then, some words that Lance never even imagined his sister would think, let alone say.

A quite whisper, “I had to throw myself from the plane.”

He felt his stomach twist into multiple knots as he heard Jemma recount her story.

His sister, his stupid self-sacrificing sister should never have had to feel that. To know that.

“And Fitz?” Lance asked, knowing that it was a risky question but it was the right question to ask. “Is he?”

Silence from Jemma, and he was scared that he was overstepping the mark. Then she spoke and she was crying again. “I almost… I almost lost him Lance.”

“But you didn’t.”

“But it made me think Lance. I don’t… I don’t want to ever lose him.”

“I know Jems,” he whispered, knowing just how much Jemma meant to him and knowing what it was like to lose a friend.

“I love him Lance.”

“I know.”

She groaned. “Not like Lance. Not just as a friend. But something much more. Lance, I _love_ him.”

“I know,” he said again and before Jemma could ask him anything or tell him anything else, he continued. “Jemma, from the moment you brought him home, from the moment you told me about him, I knew you loved him.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, ‘course I did.”

Jemma was about to say something then there was voices on the line then “Lance, I have to go, Fitz is here.”

Even though they were so far away from each other, Lance could hear the smile in her voice, and see in the twinkle in her eyes at the very mention of Fitz.

“Tell him,” he said.

“Lance,” she began to protest.

“Tell him.”

“I’ll… Lance, I’ll...”

“Go,” he said, understanding. “And Jemma,” he added as an after-thought. “Stay safe.”

“Okay.”

Hanging up, Lance sighed, taking in all that had happened, and realising that he had almost lost his sister.

He swallowed hard, before pocketing the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one, there's a least four other ideas for this series planned, and if you have anything in particular you want, please feel free to let me know and I'll add it to my list! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
